


океан

by vishenka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychology, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: космос похож на океан.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 1





	океан

Космос похож на океан.

Манят своей бесконечностью, пока ты стоишь на берегу, или смотришь в звёздное небо: красивая гладь скрывает тысячи чудес и загадок. Исследовать их, наслаждаться ими — удовольствие и истинное чудо. Лэнса всегда завораживало и то, и другое, но если космос был едва досягаемым, тем, к чему он с надеждой стремился, то у океана он провёл всё своё детство.

И Лэнс знает: океан — это жизнь, но ещё в нём можно захлебнуться. Утонуть. Лэнс — отличный пловец, но он знает, что это такое — судорожно пытаться глотнуть воздуха, но набирать в рот только воду и чувствовать, как лёгкие горят. И сейчас он старается делать глубокие вдохи, смотря в тёмное полотно космоса и боится, что следующий вдох уже сделать не удастся.

Мама всегда говорила: не заплывай далеко. Кажется, в этот раз он заплыл. Вокруг только бесконечная вода, и ты не знаешь в какой стороне берег. В какой стороне дом.

Космос красивый, но сейчас он сжирает его. Огромное бесконечное одиночество в полной пустоте — за миллион световых лет от привычной маленькой жизни.

Лэнс прислоняется лбом к стеклу, кладёт руку на грудь и отсчитывает дыхание: четыре на вдох, пять на выдох. Он любуется космосом: космос красивый, и он старается думать только об этом.

Вдох, выдох.

Красивый.

***

Время бесчеловечное. Иногда миссии растягиваются на недели, и в перерывах между вылетами и боями — только планирование и попытки урвать хоть пару часов сна — и тогда — тогда ты мечтаешь просто сдохнуть и не думать больше ни о чём. Порой — вы просто летите по космосу. День, два, неделю. Это не отчаяние, страх или злоба — это смерть, медленная и мучительная, как будто жизнь просто вытекает из тела. Они тренируются, обсуждают планы, болтают и развлекаются, но с каждым днём бездействия и ожидания беды становится всё хуже и хуже. И страшных неприятных мыслей становится всё больше.

Время бесчеловечно, но чисто человеческое; время как опора, как ориентир, как точка отсчёта. Лэнс считает дни, ведёт свой календарь; он сбивался так много раз.

И каждый раз он идёт к Пидж.

У Пидж автоматические программы, настроенные на земное время, скоординированные с ним; они просто идут. Пидж всегда знает, сколько времени прошло. И всегда говорит, если он спросит, без насмешек или ворчания. Она понимает, как это важно. Она говорит ему, сколько дней прошло, и Лэнс остаток дня думает только об этом числе.

Это число всегда его удивляет и сбивает с толку: в своих подсчетах он ошибается не на дни — на недели.

***

Сегодня Лэнс не один: когда он приходит, у окна стоит Кит. Лэнс замирает; Замок такой большой, и он мог быть где угодно в этот момент, но он стоит у этого окна в полном одиночестве. Лэнс одновременно чувствует раздражение прерванной уединённости и тепло соучастия; он мешкается немного, а потом тихо подходит.

Кит его замечает краем глаза и рассеянно кивает, продолжая смотреть в окно, будто нет ничего интересней космических пейзажей. Лэнс опирается спиной на стекло и сползает вниз; они молчат какое-то время, Кит — во все глаза рассматривая космос, Лэнс — старающийся на него не смотреть. Но потом, помешкавшись, Лэнс вдруг говорит:

— Космос напоминает мне океан.

— А? — Кит хмурится и смотрит уже на него. Лэнс закусывает губу; эта мысль изъела его до смерти, и будто сама просилась наружу. Но он не знает. Не знает, как объяснить.

— Ну. Космос похож на океан. Большой. Красивый. Опасный, — Лэнс замолкает в замешательстве, даже немного расстроившись, что столько дней сравнений и ощущений того, насколько они похожи, он смог уместить в три безличных слова. Потому что это не про физическое сравнение: без всех эмоций и чувств, которые его раздирают, это не имеет смысла вообще. Пустая фраза для пустого разговора. И, Киту, конечно, нечего ему ответить. Он дёргает плечом и растеряно говорит:

— А… Никогда не думал об этом.

Лэнс так и не решается рассказать про бесконечное пространство, что будто сжирает его, про то, как страшно быть так далеко от дома и как страшно здесь утонуть. Не решается спросить, не чувствует ли себя Кит здесь как в пустыне — в полном одиночестве и пустоте, или он привык? И через какое-то время Кит уходит: им не о чем говорить. Лэнс остаётся один у огромного окна — как оставался множество раз до этого, но почему-то чувствует себя ещё более одиноким.

***

Это нормальное дело — пропустить завтрак, обед или ужин. Все стараются не делать этого, конечно: каждый понимает, что им нужны силы для сражений, нужно держать себя в форме. Но иногда эта еда просто больше не лезет в глотку.

После пропущенного ужина на следущее утро Лэнс чувствует только тошноту. Он опять сбился в днях, но, скорее пустив это на самотёк, нежели чем правда запутавшись. Он уже давно не спрашивал у Пидж, сколько времени прошло: времени становится больше. И становится всё тяжелее прогонять от себя чёткие ассоциации с ним. Через сколько дней перестают искать без вести пропавшего человека? Через сколько дней уезжают дальние родственники, которые приехали, чтобы помочь в поисках? Через сколько дней перестают расклеивать листовки?

Через сколько дней теряют надежду?

Спасать вселенную большое дело: Лэнс старается думать в масштабе войны — миллионами, планетами, годами. Вольтрон — великий защитник, гигантская машина с колоссальной мощью и огромным влиянием; но Лэнс сходит на землю, и пусть его называют героем, он себя так не чувствует: только лишь раздавленным весом ответственности маленьким человеком.

Маленький человек не может воспринимать гигансткие числа, он не может всё время думать войной и стратегией. Чаще всего он думает о таких же маленьких вещах, как он сам. Запах любимых маминых духов, обстановка в комнате, когда ты был там послений раз, герои последней прочитанной книги, названия любимых песен, вкус любимой еды…

…как плещутся волны, как бриз обдувает кожу и как холодно, но захватывающе-приятно заходить постепенно в воду.

Это кажется таким нелепым и странным, но только если думать в масштабах войны. Для маленького человека с Земли это имеет самое большое значение. Для маленького человека с Земли эти вещи — самая важная причина, чтобы сражаться.

***

В воздухе Лэнс чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Можно и без рыбы — просто, как в воде: уверенно, спокойно. Это не то, как бывало на симуляциях: корабль не слушался, и вся уверенность подпитывалась только осознанием, что ничего не реально. Сейчас он летает постоянно и то, насколько хорошо он маневрирует и насколько быстро справляется, может определить исход войны. Но он не чувствует давление, только внутреннее спокойствие и возбуждение — хорошее, приятное, адреналиновое — когда садится в кабину. Он многому научился, и теперь полёт, который раньше был скорее стремлением и мечтой, сейчас есественен и необходим, _как воздух_.

Он снова спрашивает у Пидж дни: дни стали безличными. Еда — безвкусной, и от неё больше не тошнит. У них множество друзей и союзников, они — доверяющая друг другу команда, и Лэнс в этом бесконечном пространстве и правда чувствует себя почти как дома: всё вокруг ощущается родным и важным. Когда действуешь во благо спасения вселенной, в конечном итоге учишься воспринимать вещи иначе. Смотреть шире.

Это знакомо: когда заходишь в воду по горло впервые — тоже страшно, и океан кажется огромной массой, которая готова тебя раздавить. Но потом привыкаешь, он становится частью тебя, и вода вызывает доверие; ты понимаешь: она выталкивает тебя, а не утягивает ко дну. Только это не значит, что океан больше не вызывает благовейный ужас. О, нет; ужас есть всегда. Океан такой же огромный, таинственный и опасный. И ты можешь быть лучшим в мире пловцом, но посреди океана — ты беспомощный, напуганный и одинокий.

И когда Лэнс остаётся один, снова — у огромного окна, он будто посреди океана. Он не знает, в какой стороне берег и сколько он еще продержится. Он сидит у окна в затёртой чуть ли не до дыр куртке, старой, поношенной — но с Земли — а значит, важной и значимой, и старается не думать о том, ждёт ли его ещё кто-то там на Земле, или уже нет.

Космос как океан: чтобы не утонуть, нужно быть спокойным. Поэтому Лэнс прислоняется к стеклу спиной и отсчитывает дыхание: пять на вдох, четыре на выдох.

Лучше считать вдохи, чем дни до своих похорон.


End file.
